Inside the mind of Alle Barristone
by ravensisforever0498
Summary: alle joins the titans hoping to find friendship and help in controling her powers, but what happens when she finds love? pairings: roballe sum robstar bbrae cygena, and what is up with Raven? rated r (just in case) UPDATED!
1. prologue

Alle wasn't a normal teenage girl. She wasn't even all human. As a child, she failed time after time to fit in with others. At 13, while all other girls were bragging about their boyfriends,she stayed silent. She was alone. Her foster parent's had no kids only her. They themselves were hardly home sometimes they were gone for days. Alle always had hours to explore Gotham City, which sometimes was boring. But one day everything changed.

Sorry ppl, but I need at least 1 review to get the 1st chappy out. it's all here in my notebook, chappys 1-9, just review and I'll update 2 morrow.

- rae's sis forever.


	2. Powers

_Chapter 1 :Powers_

Disclaimer: I don't own papa roach's "Getting away with murder" but I do own Alle.

_**It was my Birthday. Sweet. Of course then I had no clue that I was even gifted with any talent whatsoever. My foster cousins hated me but they still gave me damn good present: **_

**A phone, a camera, body jewelry, cd's and a boom box, an assortment of chains, lip gloss , blush, body glitter, eye shadow, and a few phony eye and nose rings. Sweetness to the fifth power. Even though I was turning 11 and everyone thought that a b-day cake was way retro ,I still demanded one. But unlike very other birthday I had ever had, this one wouldn't turn out ordinary. I bent over the chocolate fudge cake (my fave flavor) , staring a bunch of corny relighting candles. They (by they I mean my foster parents, my foster cousins just hummed) sang the traditional b-day song. I silently prayed someone wouldn't sneak up behind me and dunk me head first into my cake. I closed my eyes, awaiting the moment I got to make a wish . Finally the second came. _I wish I had an adventure that didn't end._**

**One big inhale and exhale of put those candles out..for good. Everyone around me gasped. I opened my eyes to see what was so wrong. There in front of me, was the cake, only it was frozen solid. Even The flames were frozen in place, just waiting to be blown out. " what the hell happened to the cake?!?" my foster aunt acted like I had just strangled an elderly man. " I do-" I started, but then she butted in again, "well, um, happy birthday. We, uh, b-better get going, farewell.. uh.. stay happy." She ushered her bewildered children out of the house. "Um, sweety , what just happened?" was all my mom said as my foster dad just went upstairs and went to bed 3 hours earlier than he used to. I felt so alone on what was supposed to be a happy cheerful day. I stared at her innocently. "mom I seriously don't know." I answered.**

"**well if there is something you want , don't hesitate to tell me honey. Ok?" A promise. Yay. "I will mom." She followed my dad and also went to bed. My attention turned backed to the cake.. Why on god's green earth did my breath turn my cake to ice? Oh well, tomorrow I'm sure my life'll go back to normal. Hopefully. I was pretty steamed that my aunt and her kids bounced when things got a little out of routine. On second thought she always does that. Exhausted from the excitement from today , I dragged my treasures to my room, plopped them on my computer desk and flopped on the bed,in attempts to fall asleep. Not working. Lazily I turned on my mp3. P. roach's voice blasted through the earphones. " getting away,getting away,getting away,getting away getting away with murder." This always put me to sleep. My eyelids creaked shut and I was suddenly thrown into a dream…only to find out that it turned into a nightmare.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!! Ticklegasm- the next few chapps will be very cool. Claws2- my first entry wasn';t a chapp it was a rolugue but ur review got my thinking about the tenth chap. Thanks reviewers, you giys r cool!! - rae's sis 4 ever **


	3. chapter 2 dreams of horror

**CHAPTER 2 DREAMS OF HORROR**

_I AM WALKING DOWN THE STREET when out of the shadows walks a person. I cannot see his eyes because a drooping hood is concealing them, but from his toothy smile, I figure he is friendly. He gestures for me to follow him further up the street. I walk beside him and hold his hand. "Where're we going?" I ask, breaking the silence. Another smile. He points ahead into the abyss. We keep walking, when suddenly I hear a noise behind us. He glances behind me and his once happy face mutates into a look of pure fear. I look to see why he is so terrified … and see a group of more cloaked men surrounding a pregnant woman. Two are restraining her and three are discussing something amongst themselves. Suddenly they get silent and turn their attention to a man with a black cloak. I realize he is their leader. He turns to one of his men and mumbles something that I could not hear. His follower nods. The leader walks near the woman until he is a few inches from her, and just stares at her, listening to her plead for mercy and for them to spare her child. He moves around her until his cloak is covering her, and chants something. The woman jumps from the cloak and lay writhing on the ground in sheer agony. The man turns in my direction, his attention turned to the bloody child he is cradling in his arms. He cues his men to carry the rest of the sentence out. They huddle around the dying woman and chants something in unison. Blinding light!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Everything begins to swirl and I wake up with blood curling screams still ringing in my ears. _

_I am up and traumatized. Tears sting my eyes when I realize I witnessed a real murder. My bedroom door flew open and in rushed my concerned foster parents. My mom cradles me as my dad turns on the light. "Another nightmare, hun?" I nod weakly. "It was horrible, mom!" I sobbed, "Simply despicable!" I bury myself in her shoulder and continue crying. It is all right now sweetie, it will be ok. We're here." she coed comfortingly. "Yeah whatever it is," my dad chimed in," It's over now." I took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Better?" my dad asked. "Much." I answered._

_My mom held me until I was out again. She looked at my tearstained face._

"_John this has got to stop. I mean this has happened 3 nights in a row."_

"_I know, I know. Do you think we should ask her what her dreams are about?" _

"_No she's a strong girl. I bet she'll handle it on her own."_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_I no, longer that the first chap but I think it's better. There has not been new reviews but oh well. I am grounded from the computer but my mom allowed me to write this much. It might be a while until chap 3. I hope that I will get some free time some day. Anyway, please review hope you like it._

_- Rae's sis_


	4. Authors note

**Author's note**

**K maybe the chapters aren't long but I intend to revise that.**

**And since there have only been two new reviews since the prologue , I apoligize but this'll be short.**

**Megan: thanks. I try but I'm not all that good. Now little miss morbid's stories are pimp. **

**And anonymous: since you think I suck, give me a few pointers . I never have sed no to one.**

**Sneek peek at chapt. 3:**

**All I'm say in is it's a few pages long. Maybe a lot of it is not even relating to the story but that's up to you guys.**

**Thanks for the reviews. And please keep em coming. Be them flames,constructive critisizem or something nice I wanna hear them.**

**- rae's sis for eva**


	5. Moving

Chapter 4

Moving

4 years later

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up and see the sun shine bright. Great another day ruined. Since my 11th birthday alotta things changed.

For example:

1. My relatives moved away (yeaaah!!)

2. I got a dog. ( double yeah!)

3. I got my own cell phone!!!!!

4. I figured out how I use my powers at will, but I am still a little unskilled when it comes to controlling them.

Anyway.

I drag myself to my closet and get dressed, slide down the banister of our stairs and before I'm half way to the kitchen I smell breakfast. I'm all set to eat when something hits me: I DIDN'T MAKE MY OWN FOOD. Which would mean my mom made it and she skipped work, and the only reason she skips a day of her job is to tell me something important.

Oh well I might as well be happy my breakfast was made for me. I grab a plate and served my self the most delectable morsels in the seven continents; waffles.

Of course any moron can make waffles, but the way my mom makes them is very different. I won't go into intricate details but believe me, you're mouth'll be watering before she's even done.

My mom's already seated with her breakfast and she's reading the newspaper. I take the chair next to her. Almost instantly the smell of slow roasted coffee invaded my lungs.

Sweet but powerful.

I dig in and about half way through my meal, My mom speaks up.

"Sweetie, we need to talk."

My fork drops. Stupid butter. I get a napkin and wipe my mouth. "What about?"

She gives me an I really don't want to tell you this but here it goes anyway looks. " Um, about moving."

RIIIIIIING! My mom's cell rings. It's her boss from work and I'm guessing he wants to know why she didn't come to work today. She lies and said her daughter has a fever and must be taken care of by her. He bys it and apologizes for interrupting her, bids her good bye and hangs up. As does she. " So," she continues, " do you want to?"

"Move?"

"yes."

I thought about it for a moment. Gotham was becoming a bore- I knew this city like the back of my hand. A new place could be the adventure I'm looking for.. Maybe even more.

"Where would we move to?" I questioned,

"Well it's a place called Jump City. Our house will be across the street from the harbor, and I hear there's a lotta …oh what are those places where you young people hang with your friends and dance?"

"You mean a club?"

"yeah, loads of those and they don't serve alcoholic drinks."

" That's good to know." great, I thought, something to do all day

"when'll we leave?" I continued.

"Tonight or early tomorrow." She replied.

" nice." I went and put my plate in the sink. "Oh and mom,"

She lifted her head up from reading the paper. "yes?"

" Extremely good waffles." I chuckled. "Of course everything you make is good."

She blushed . "thank sweetums. Now go pack- the moving van will be here soon."

"Allrighty then." I muttered as I rushed up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I grabbed a suitcase from my closet and got down to business.

---------------------a few hours later-----------------------------------

I collapsed on my bed, and my body ached with exhaustion. 3 hours; that's what it took me to strip my loaded room of all it's contents, and man, was I tired.

Just when I was about to fall into an endless coma, I hear my mom calling me. Boy, could she yell. Instantly I was up and strolling out my door; fulfilling the need to be obedient when it comes to my mom needing me. "yes mom?" I yelled. "The mover's are here!" She answered.

"Goodie. I don't want to have to carry that stuff downstairs myself, I'm bushed." I replied.

She directed her attention to the open door, and let in the movers. Normally I would have just walked right past them with out any notice, but today was different. Today I saw the moving men, and one of them caught my attention.

It was a seventeen year old ,and he was dressed in bright orange overalls with matching hat and gloves. Blonde wavy hair, cobalt eyes ,and from the looks of it , it looks like he worked out. He saw me, and mouthed "talk to you later".

I got the hint and waited patiently for them to get done. When they did , I approached the 17 year old. "hi." said sheepishly. "Hey. I'm Jake." He answered, also a little shy. I tried to make a conversation but in reality I had to admit: I'm not that good with others. But I didn't need to.

"Soo," He began, "Where you moving?"

"Jump City." I answered. The coversation went from where I was moving to, to what my fave music was. The knot in my stomach loosened the more we talked. "Have you ever had to dance in front of people and then got nervous?" He asked. This was pretty simple. "Of course I have, but then again I tell myself to relax and just let the music move me. That's why I've won the title Queen of The Beat 4 years in a row." I said, enjoying the fact that he was seriously impressed with my talent. Who could blame him?

"Well, mrs. Queen of The Beat, It be my pleasure if at every party, you and whatever gang you have would be there and show those ppl what dancing is all about." He announced, and bowed quickly . I giggled at all this sudden attention and adoration. Then striking a queenly pose , I imitated a voice from a person of royal stature. "Now that I am and as your queen, I dismiss you. Get back to bringing happiness to your royal highness." Jake could barely cover up his fits of laughter. I broke my higher class pose and joined him. I recovered after a good minute or 2. well that was fun for a while. "Say," He asked unexpectingly, "Don't suppose you already have a boyfriend?" He leaned closer.

My smiled faded, and a look of loneliness washed over my face. "That's where you're wrong; I don't." I muttered.

This stunned him. She was so beautiful. Why would any guy not like her? He thought quietly. His arm comforted my weary head. He looked me in the eye. "Alle, I don't know what idiotic guys you've been around but they have to be blind to not see how lovely you are." My heart melted into a pool of butter. Those cobalt eyes gazed into my soul and took away all the pain and lonesomeness . His hands cradled my chin and pulled me towards him. Our lips locked only for a few seconds, but those few seconds were ones I'd cherish forever. We separated and I felt my face get hot again. "Hey," He said, digging in his pockets, "I want you to have this." He opened his hand and revealed… A necklace, with the words In My Heart engraved on a ruby. Jake wrapped the necklace around my neck and latched it. The ruby gleamed in the mid-day sun. "I-I'm at a loss for words." I stuttered, still staring at the precious stone dangling from my neck. He grinned. "Well you could start by saying you'll be my girl." His grin widened. "Just a thought ." He continued. I simpered. "And you could start by asking me for my number." He hugged me and I handed him a slip of paper with my digits written on it. "Just in case of an emergency, like if someone is at a party and can't dance for his life." He smiled. In the distance I heard my mom's voice calling me. "Alle, Get your bags, put them in the trunk, and get in. We're leaving!" She yelled. "Bye!" I yelled running for the door, and racing for my room. I grabbed my stuff and hauled it to the trunk. Using what little energy I had left, I crammed them in there, and got in the back seat of the suburban. My mom repeated what I had just accomplished and were in the front and passenger seats in a hot second. "Are we ready?" My father asked us. "Ready..as we'll ever be." My mom and I said in unison. He backed out and we were gone. I stared out at the house that held so many memories and glanced at the road ahead. Goodbye memory lane, Hello Jump City I thought to my self. I relaxed into the seat and fell into another dream, which unsurprisingly included Jake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long guys. I've been grounded and am only allowed an hour on the internet each day, Well the next chap is when Alle meets BB and the rest of the gang.

- rae's lil sis.


	6. Bad dreams on the road to Paridise

**-Okay I decided to tell it from 3rd person, instead of how Alle sees it. **

**Sorry I haven't put in chapters for a while. Long into short: school sucks, homework sucks and being grounded sucks. Oh well I still have my faithful reviewers and readers. You guys rule! (I apologize; chocolate makes me hyper dizzy and I just ate aboooouuut….4 super sized bars of Hershey's!.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know what I own anymore! Ahhhhhhh! Jk.**

**-**

** _His lips were addictive. The taste of mint rushed into her mouth. His hands rubbed her back, while she ran her hand through his blonde hair. She didn't want to stop, for what would happen if she did? _**

_**All of a sudden she felt herself slipping away from the arms of Jake into the dark abysses of her mind. Falling ,Falling….for what seemed like eternity. She couldn't think, or speak for that matter, but she didn't have to scream to break the chilling silence, for in the shadows somewhere, a blood stopping cry erupted, echoing in the dreary blackness. Looking down she saw the incoming ground, the scream getting louder and louder, as though whatever was emitting the cry was doing it in her ears. The ground was more visible, getting closer and closer by the second. Her mind hurt; it felt like it was melting, her heart was exploding out of her ribcage. **_

_**The scream….so loud…so shrill ….the ground… she had forgot how close she was and didn't even have time to brace for impact when she finally realized it. THUD. **_

_**-**_

**Alle awoke instantly, touching her face to make sure she wasn't still asleep. Damn, how she hated those dreams. She turned in her seat- she had slept on her side and it was now extremely uncomfortable. Shutting her eyes, she tried to fall asleep again, only to fail miserably. So she gave up and looked out the window, hoping to concentrate on something better than her frightening nightmares. Peering out the window, she watched the sun coming up on the horizon. The sky was smeared with to much color- a blend of many , kind of like crossing a rainbow with hundreds of open paint cans. And the clouds reflected this brilliance tenfold onto the earth. Now this would have been a magical sight, for some artist that loved to pour paint by the gallon all over their canvas. But for Alle, well.. She really didn't stop to enjoy it , while on the other hand, her mother popped out a camera and shot a couple photos of this rare sunrise scene. "Honey, look at that! Now that," she exclaimed turning to my dad, "is a sight to see.!"**

**Alle just sighed. "Yup, juuust wonderful." she quietly said sarcastically. "Okay you took you pictures. Can we go now?" Alle wanted to get on the road, not to mention that her parents didn't know she despised long road trips. To her , they were pointless. **

**-FLASHBACK-**

"**Please!" She begged her mother hopelessly. "Can we please just take an airplane there?" She was making the "big baby eyed bottom lip sticking out" face which she knew her mother couldn't say no to. But her mom had the last word. "No, Alle. This is not a discussion. We are NOT taking an airplane. Go it?" She said firmly . Whoa, for the first time in history, her mom had actually resisted "the face"! Unbelievable! Admitting defeat, Alle straightened up and pointed aimlessly at an imaginary bison, pretending to be a tourist on the road. "Now if you'll turn to your left, You can see a buffalo mating." She said sarcastically. "Mom I don't know about you but that is NOT something I intend nor ever want to see! You know how much I hate the excruciatingly long trips on the road that we take to see "Life at it's fullest". It's like watching the Discovery Channel! Yuck!" She gagged slightly at the thought of seeing such. Her mother glared at her. "Alle! Come now. You'll be asleep most of the trips, and won't even have to worry about watching us zoom in on the surrounding animals! It's just our work that we love! Is that so hard to take in?" She grumbled raising her voice with every sentence. She was right about both of those things- their work was to observe how wildlife live and operate their lifestyles. Although most times, It wasn't very pretty to see. But still the pay was incredible and they needed it to support her. And the other, yes she was asleep during all these "quick stops".**

"**Allright , Allright. I give up." She rambled on and didn't notice that her mom wasn't listening to her. "But when you guys stop, Do not WAKE ME UP! Please?" Her mother turned and faced her. She stared at her for a moment with half wanted sympathetic eyes . "Apologetic peace treaty accepted, kiddo!"**

**end flash back**

**Alle slumped back into her seat again, and put her earphones on once more. She turned the volume on high and shut her eyes. She sighed and reassured herself that in the end it might be worth the trip. Only a few more hours to go.**

**Sorry it was a bit short but I hope this will satisfy you for now my awesome readers and reviewers. Till next time!**

**- rae's sis**


End file.
